swept away
by Dark-experiment 640
Summary: timmothy prowell is christophers brother, whos been gone for a long time, now its tims time to come to Chris's universe, Kauai! this is the other side of The prowell family! R


Tim Prowell was the brother of Chris Prowell, who's been missing for 2 years, Tim Prowell, wore a Purple jumper, black jeans, white shoes with green laces, he had hair that went over his eyes that was straight, and it was fully dark red.

Tim sat on the couch with the remote in his hand watching his most favourite show, Lilo and Stitch; right now it was the Kixx episode and Tim had a craving for toast, He flopped off the sofa and walked into the kitchen, He grabbed two pieces of bread and dropped them into the toaster, then grabbed The butter and Vegemite and put it on the kitchen counter.

His brother was an excellent story writer, and just like Tim, loved Lilo and stitch, and even wrote Fan fiction's about them. One day, Tim had gone out and when he came home, his brother was gone. The computer was still running and it had been left on his latest chapter. He never came back...

He looked near the curtains that was covering the window, and heard drops of water outside the window, He walked over to the curtains and pulled them apart, rain was pouring down and thunder clapped.

_Wasn't it just sunny?_ Thought Tim. He heard fizzing and a Throop. Tim ran out of the kitchen and skidded to a halt near the TV, which was glowing white.

"That's odd..." muttered Tim getting on his knees and putting his hand behind the TV. His left hand went through the Screen.

An icy invisible grip pulled his whole arm through the screen.

"HELP!" squeaked Tim grabbing the carpet with his free hand, The Icy grip pulled him closer into the screen until Tim just gave up and got pulled through the screen. The minute Tim left, the toaster popped.

**OoOoOoOoO**

_Owww... my head... am I dead? If so... why do I hurt so much? Nah, I can't be dead!_

**YOU'RE NOT DEAD...**

_Who was that?_

**YOU'RE NOT DEAD; YOU ARE THE CHOSEN ONE...**

_Chosen One? Who are you?_

**I AM THE CREATOR OF ALL MATTER, FATHER OF ALL LIFE... I AM...**

_God?_

**DON'T INTERUPT ME!**

_Sorry..._

**I AM UNGARI, I AM THE UNKNOWN GOD OF ALL THE COSMOS**

_Ungari? Nice name..._

**THANK YOU. NOW THE REASON YOU ARE HERE. YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN AMONG BILLIONS OF HUMANS TO PARTAKE IN A TEST OF ENDURENCEM, STRENGH BOTH MENTAL AND PHYSICAL AND TO TRULY KNOW THE MEANING OF OHANA...**

_Ohana means family, family means nobody gets left behind, or forgotten, that was the last thing my brother said before he disappeared..._

**AH, YES, CHRIS PROWELL. I HAVE BEEN WATCHING HIM FOR QUITE SOME TIME NOW**

_Chris? What do you know?_

**CALM YOURSELF CHOSEN ONE! HE IS SAFE IN TWO DIFFERENT UNIVERSES. ONE WHERE HE IS FIGHTING A WAR ALONGWITH ONE PATRICK MCPHERSON AND ANOTHER WHERE YOU ARE GOING,**

_Wait, did you say two universes?_

**YES, WHEN HE GOT PULLED THROUGH A RIFT HE WAS SPLIT INTO TWO. ONE APPEARED IN A POST APCOLYPTIC WORLD AND ANOTHER APPEARED IN A UNIVERSE SET 10 YEARS AFTER THE SERIES**

_I sure hope I'm heading to the universe set 10 years after..._

**YOU ARE, ONE LAST THING BEFORE YOU GO...**

_Oh god, here comes the catch..._

**I AM GOING TO CHANGE YOU INTO AN EXPERIMENT!**

_...Cool..._

**GOOD LUCK TIMOTHY JAMES PROWELL, MAY YOUR HEART GUIDE YOU TO HAPPINESS AND ONE DAY... HOME...**

_I PREFER TIM!_

Tim awoke to the blinding sun and the feel of sand below him. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Looking around he marvelled at the swaying trees, the rolling waves, and the giant fish-like alien chasing after experiments...

"Wait, what?" he said and stared at what he presumed was Gantu.

"Get back here you little trog!" he roared, blasting at the white and green experiment.

"Missed me, now you have to kiss me!" the experiment taunted. The fish-face growled and blasted a couple more shots at the experiment while Reuben huffed and puffed behind him.

"Hey Gantu, calm down, all he did was knock some sand on your face!" he cried out

"I don't care! He's going to get it!" Gantu roared. Tim ran forward and tackled the great lug. Gantu yelled out in shock as he flew sideways into the trees. The experiment stopped and turned, obviously surprised.

"Hey cuz, what was that?" Reuben called out.

"Looked like a new experiment!"

"Think we should help out Gantu?"

"Nah, I think he can handle it..."

At that moment Gantu Staggered at out of the trees and onto the beach again, he looked beaten up.

Tim growled at the blubber-butt and pounced at him.

Five minutes later.

Gantu hung from a flag pole with his pink boxer out in the open while the white and green experiment was rolling in the sand laughing his head off and Reuben was rustling around in the supply bag for his sandwich. Tim clapped the dirt from his hands and grinned in triumph. The experiment stopped laughing and walked over, clutching his side.

"Hey... *chuckle* ... There... *giggle* ... what's your... *chortle* ... Number?" he asked between giggles. Tim looked confused.

"My number? I'm not an experiment..." he thought out loud. The experiment looked at him in surprise.

"Er.. Have you actually seen yourself...?" he asked. Tim walked over to the water and peered in. What he saw made him gasp.

In his reflection a grey experiment stood staring at him. He looked like Stitch but was grey with a white stomach, white chin, white around his eyes, silver claws, neon blue eyes, had four arms, six back spines with a red tinge near the end and (Tim poked his tongue out) a dark purple tongue. He stumbled back from the water and turned to see the other experiment picking his nose with his tongue.

"Ewww, why do you do that?" he asked. The experiment pulled his tongue from his nose, gulped and shrugged.

"So what's your name?" asked Tim.

"Name's Hero, what's yours?"

"I meant your _real_ name..."

"Oh, it's Chris, Chris Prowell..." He didn't finish before a grey blur smashed into him. He struggled to breathe as Tim hugged him tightly.

"IT'S YOU! IT'S YOU! IT'S YOU! IT'S YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S YOU!" Tim screamed.

"Yes, it's me. Now can you get off me...?" Chris asked feebly.

"DONT YOU KNOW WHO I AM? ITS TIM!" screamed Tim again.

"Oh Tim! What are you doing here?" yelped Chris surprised.

"Long story short, I got sucked into the TV" grinned Tim.

"Well I got sucked into my laptop" said Chris getting up.

"Hang on, is Joshua here?" asked Tim.

"His probably wandering around Kauai, come on I'll show you around" said Chris biting his legs and turning into a ball.

"How did you do that?" asked Tim sniffing the air.

"Just bite your legs; your body will do the rest" said Chris still in his ball form.

"But I'm not that flexible"

"Just bite your legs" muttered Chris rolling off.

Tim panicked and bit his legs; he transformed into a ball and sped off after Chris.

They sped down a hill that ended into a forest.

"Where are we" asked Tim.

"Just don't get yourself lost" said Chris as he sped up.

Tim didn't really know where he was but just sped past Chris. He looked ahead and saw a house but too late, he smashed through the side of the house and dropped into a cellar, he opened his eyes and saw pipes on the roof and heard a Elevator, He jumped up and hid behind a broken refrigerator, he peeked over the side to see Chris holding a torch through the hole and was mouthing him to get out, Tim scrambled over to the hole and climbed out before the elevator landed in the cellar, They both tiptoed over to the other side of the house and went up this stairs, there was a door and Chris knocked on it.

"I'll get it" said a girls voice, the door opened and a girl wearing a muumuu and brown sandals, stood there looking at Tim.

"Who's this?" whispered Lilo to Chris"

"Well, his my little bro" said Chris awkwardly.

"Come in befor-

"LILO, who's at the door?" Said a voice, a green-noodle-like alien with three legs and one eye ran over to the door.

"I went down to the cellar and saw a hole in the side of the house, what happened?" demanded Pleakley.

"Probably just a racoon" suggested tim

Pleakley turned around and saw Tim, then gasped, he ran off into the house and five seconds later came back wearing a huge Jumper that hung over his body and a huge hat.

"Pleakley knock it off it's my brother" said Chris cracking his claws.

Pleakley threw the disguise off him still wearing his normal clothes and ran off, yelling: "JUMBA! JUMBA!"

Lilo grabbed tim's arm and dragged him to her room with Chris right next to him, and they all went up the elevator.

60 seconds later.

Chris and Lilo sat on the bed just hearing Tim's story, shocked.

Before anyone could speak Jumba Jumped out of the elevator and grabbed Tim, then went down again.

Chris jumped off the bed and skidded into the elevator with Lilo, which flew down to the hall, They exited it and Jumped into Jumba's room before it auto locks itself, They stayed in the shadow as they watched Jumba check a struggling grey experiment.

"Hmm, his not my creation, let's just deactivate him and destroy the pod" said Jumba grabbing the gun.

Lilo ran in front of him before he could shoot.

"NO, His Chris's brother, you can't kill a relative, his Ohana. Ohana means family, family means nobody gets left behind-

"Or forgotten" finished Tim.

"You should know this off your heart Jumba!" added Lilo Helping Tim up, the grey experiment Jumped off the counter and onto the floor.

"Wait, what are my powers?" asked Tim.

"Evil genius doesn't know ill need your spit and blood in cup so I can mix it up into the machine and start up project3000" said Jumba quickly.

"So... ok" said Tim while Chris and Lilo leaved the room, Lilo quickly said to Chris:

"Right, what does he look like when not an experiment?" asked Lilo.

"Usually wears a purple jumper with black jeans and white shoes with green laces" said Chris Swallowing a Pepsi can.

Tim walked out holding a sheet of paper.

"What's that?" asked Lilo.

"My list of powers"

Chris snatched it and started reading it outloud:

"Has the power to turn into a ball and go super fast, experiment or ball. Can morph to human to experiment anytime you want, and is afraid of snow as experiment, You can see in the dark, blah blah, blah, can lift 10000x your own weight, smooth..." said Chris folding the paper and putting it on the table.

"How can I morph?" asked Tim.

"Think of you" suggested Lilo.

Tim closed his eyes and His claws went into his fingers, his fur went into his skin and grew his normal size, His neon blue eyes went straight to blue, and messed up hair went over his eyes. Tim wore a purple jumper, black jeans, white shoes and green laces.

"Fair enough" said Chris punching Tim on the hip playfully, Tim flew across the room and smashed in to the wall, but didn't destroy it.

"Oops" said Chris grinning.

A door opened and closed and Tim quickly changed back to an experiment, not even realising to be human instead.

A maroon and grey experiment walked into the room. He had dark blue eyes, antennae and four backspines.

"Hey Chris, I found another comic book!" said the experiment. He turned to Tim and turned back to chris.

"Who's this guy?" asked the experiment sniffing the air, he got onto two legs and started walking around.

"this is dark, you know my brother in real life? He got sucked through a tv, long story short, landed in my universe, apparently theres two universes where Me and you are in a war fighting this Anslah experiment, weird" explained chris Snatching the comic book of Patrick.

"oi!" yelled Patrick.

"Oh yeah, hey Tim, what's your nickname" said Chris flicking through the comic book, he under-armed the book to Tim, who started flicking through it too.

"I don't know, my number pod is 000, right?" asked Tim passing the comic to Patrick.

"Yeah, well i don't know, so let's just call it 000" said Patrick

"Well, call me Zero" said Tim.

"nice, call me Hero" grinned hero.

"haha, call me Patrick!" laughed patrick

After five minutes of rolling on the ground laughing Tim felt hungry.

"Where's the fridge?" Asked Tim.

Patrick pointed next to him where a huge white fridge stood there with magnets and paper all over it.

"wow, how could i not see that?" muttered Tim scrambling over to the fridge and opening it, There was three bottles of milk at the bottom of the fridge, a box of orange juice, two boxes of every different kind of fizzy drink...

13 seconds later.

...and four eggs!

"Whoa, Lilo's rich!" said Tim, grabbing a Pepsi can and opening it, and before chugging it down. He had a look at the empty can before squashing it and eating it in one go.

"Argh! I SWALLOWED A CAN!" said Tim holding his neck and trying to choke it up.

"Relax, instead of the human insides where if you swallow metal it chokes you to death, as experiment when you swallow metal, glass, grass, trees, chickens, even bricks! The throat grows for it to slide down your throat and into you intestines, same with them, then they grow to normal size after it's done" explained Patrick.

Tim was about to turn back to human when Chris yelled: NO! Wait a hour, you don't want the can inside you go the normal size and choke you?

Tim sighed and turned into a ball, then rolled out of the room.

"Yo wait up!" said Patrick turning into a ball and rolling after Tim, Chris followed behind.

"So pat- I mean...yeah Patrick, what's your powers?" asked Tim, entering the laundry room (the room where Nani chased Lilo into and she was hiding in the washing machine, xD)

"well, my fur changes colour, for example, when I'm happy my fur goes blue and my glow blue, when I'm angry my fur goes orange and my eyes go red, and if I'm nervous, my fur is grey and my eyes are a pale purple, and when I'm anxious my fur is white and my eyes glow purple, i have all powers of stitch, shoot lightning from my hands and I have telekinesis" explained Patrick, Tim grinned at the telekinesis part.

"So, can you grab a brick with your telekinesis and slap Hero silly?" said Tim uncurling and was in the lounge room.

"Could, but there's no bricks"

"I heard that"

Tim turned around and Hero just uncurled from his ball.  
"Zero, watch it" warned Chris.

"Watch what?"

"That mouth"

"Which mouth?"

"YOU'RE MOUTH!"

"I don't have one"

"Smart arse"

"My arse is so smart it will win the election of the year?"

"TIMMY SHUT UP!"

Patrick was on his back cracking up, Chris and Tim looked at him and he quickly got up, pretending to wipe a tear from the side of his eye.

"Man..." said Tim smacking his forehead.

2,612 words, a new record, well for me, anyways this is the first chapter of Tim goes to Kauai or whatever of a title I could think of, R&R


End file.
